The invention relates to a dethatching device. In articular, the invention relates to a dethatching device for lawn care purposes.
Rotary lawn sweepers and lawn rakes are well known in the prior art. These sweepers and rakes typically remove undesirable elements from the lawn by having protruding members engage the lawn at some level above the ground or dirt which supports the grass.
These sweepers and rakes are typically inexpensive to manufacture, and are relatively simple to use by the amateur gardener. While such sweepers and rakes are suitable for keeping the lawn free of loose debris, the protruding members typically do not extend far enough into the lawn to remove the coarse undergrowth known as thatch, which inhibits the growth of desirable grass.
Although thatch removers have also been previously known that operate to remove undesirable thatch and thereby promote growth of desirable grass, such thatch removal devices typically employ the use of rigid metal tines or blades that rotate with a drive assembly in an attempt to dethatch the lawn. These rigid metal tines or blades may remove thatch, however they also may adversely harm roots, stalks, and other parts of the grass due to their inability to readily conform to the contour of the lawn. In other words, these rigid metal tines or blades strike the ground without regard to the roots, stalks, and other parts of the grass, and will often dig up the roots of the grass. Further, these rigid metal tines and blades may also cause associated problems with insects, fungus, disease and other lawn-related problems. Also, these prior dethatching methods are often incomplete requiring additional work. Another drawback is that the rigid metal tines or blades may readily break and replacement thereof is difficult and time consuming. Additionally, the rigid metal tines and blades are perpendicular to the ground rather than swept back at an angle and, therefore, tend to break and dig into the ground causing damage to the ground surface.
Thus, a need exists for providing a dethatching device that does not dig-up or otherwise harm the lawn that is being dethatched. Further, a need exists for a dethatching device that does not require replacement of rigid metal tines or blades.